Radiologists use radiographic images such as mammograms to detect and pinpoint suspicious lesions in a patient as early as possible, e.g., before a disease is readily detectable by other, intrusive methods. As such, there is real benefit to the radiologist being able to locate, based on imagery, extremely small cancerous lesions and precursors. Microcalcifications, particularly those occurring in certain types of clusters, exemplify one signature of concern. Although the individual calcifications tend to readily absorb radiation and can thus appear quite bright in a radiographic image, various factors including extremely small size, occlusion by other natural structure, appearance in a structurally “busy” portion of the image, all sometimes coupled with radiologist fatigue, may make some calcifications hard to detect upon visual inspection.
Computer-Aided Detection (CAD) algorithms have been developed to assist radiologists in locating potential lesions in a radiographic image. CAD algorithms operate within a computer on a digital representation of the mammogram set for a patient. The digital representation can be the original or processed sensor data, when the mammograms are captured by a digital sensor, or a scanned version of a traditional film-based mammogram set. An “image,” as used herein, is assumed to be at least two-dimensional data in a suitable digital representation for presentation to CAD algorithms, without distinction to the capture mechanism originally used to capture patient information. The CAD algorithms search the image for objects matching a signature of interest, and alert the radiologist when a signature of interest is found.